Chris Redfield Hulks out
by speedster101
Summary: After Chris's mission when he was in the RPD he and Claire were a family again but when someone named Mr. Blue comes by and injects Chris with the blood of Bruce Banner also known as The Hulk this causes Chris to go through uncertain physical changes which seems to worry Claire greatly can Chris hide these changes from the rest without losing control?


Familiar Faces

Author's Note: Here's a brief muti crossover with Resident Evil, The Incredible Hulk, The Avengers, and X men plus AU and takes place after Chris's story from code veronica enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident evil, The Incredible Hulk, The Avengers, or X men they belong to their rightful owners the only thing I own is the story itself the plot and my Ocs.

Summary: After Chris's mission when he was in the RPD he and Claire were a family again but when someone named Mr. Blue comes by and injects Chris with the blood of Bruce Banner also known as The Hulk this causes Chris to go through uncertain physical changes which seems to worry Claire greatly can Chris hide these changes from the rest of his co workers without losing his temper let's find out.

Chris and Claire were leaving headquarters on their way home looking happy to see each other again after Chris disappeared Claire thought she never see her big brother again but here he was unharmed and not dead which pleased her, when they got home they were met with a familiar face the person was 7ft 224cm tall 193 kg and in his mid 20s his hair was like Chris's but instead of black it was dark brown his eyes were amber yellow his skintone was Caucasian he also had 5:00 Shadow like Bigby Wolf wearing a white tanktop blue jeans and tennis shoes the person glanced up at Claire and Chris and smiled then stood up towering over them. Chris Claire good to see you the person remarked in a deep but distinctive voice same to you James Claire replied back what brings you here to New York Chris asked? Casually yeah shouldn't you be in FableTown solving a case or something Claire asked suspiciously ease up Claire James said I'm not here to cause trouble I'm just visiting my godfather James said calmly and besides nothing going on back home right now plus if there was my Dad would call me right away he continued this cause Claire let out a sigh of relief ok she said what about you what have you two been up to James asked casually oh you know the usual Chris replied such as RPD missions stopping B.O.W.S the usual he continued. Is that so James asked in his deep distinctive voice Chris nodded and John nodded back will it was nice seeing you two again James said I need to get going he continued and walked towards his godfather's School but Chris stopped him before he was out of sight James wait Chris called out James stopped mid walk and turned to face him yeah what is it there's something I want to talk you about involving Strength Chris said James eyed him strangely you want to talk to me about strength James said shockingly Chris nodded what for he asked well you see Chris said sheepishly once I'm finish with the RPD I'm thinking about joining the Police Force once I finish there I plan on joining S.T.A.R.S and then the BSAA Chris finished James was speechless aren't you already in the Police force Chris said voice James smirked knowing who it was who said that Chris replied I did John said who just appeared in front of them which took Chris by surprise which cause him to fall on the ground figure you show up James teased John just rolled his eyes at him and went to help Chris up sorry about that mate didn't mean to surprise you John said its ok not the first time I get surprised by someone John just smiled and helped Chris to his feet thanks Chris thanked so what brings you here John Chris asked are you visiting someone to he asked as a matter of fact mate I am John answered who John Chris said one my relatives Chris that is if there not busy with

Anything. You have relatives here in New York too John James said giving him a puzzled look aye John said in a Nordic accent anyway what this I hear about you wanting to talk about strength and you rejoining the Police force Chris well you see I think in order for me to apart of the Police Force and the other stuff I need to be in physical perfection I mean look at you and James your huge, hulking, and strong me I'm 6ft 1inch tall and skinny and barely strong I would do anything to look like you two the two sigh at him then John stepped up and brought himself to Chris's height as if he was a child Chris John said you do have strength within you but you just don't know it yet but sense you're so eager to get Hulked out or bulked up I know someone who might be able to help he goes by name of Samuel Sterns codename Mr. Blue there's also another way but I don't think the world needs another Captain America or super soldier one is enough so what is it going to be mate he asked casually Chris thought for a few minutes then he raised his head facing John who was facing him have you decided John asked Chris nodded yes I had take me to this Mr. Blue right away whoa slow down lad John said in a Nordic accent you might want to think about this before going to see Samuel right away friend John replied still using the Nordic accent think about it some more then come find me ok John said Chris nodded John smiled then got up to his full height Chris? Claire called out to him over here Claire Chris shouted Claire headed towards where Chris was upon arrival she was rather surprised to see John there with James and him dressed like the Crocodile Dundee John? G' Day Claire what are you doing here Claire asked like James here Claire I'm paying one of my relatives a visit and before you ask Claire yes I got relatives here in New York too, John said Claire nodded do you know who they are and where they are yeah I know who and where they are John replied and I'm certain you overheard me said one of their names lass John said in his Nordic accent playfully Claire just nodded and blushed in embarrassment what all did you hear Claire Chris asked sheepishly I heard enough Claire said calmly and walked to her brother Chris if you wanted to be strong you can but I think you should take John's advice do some more thinking first before visiting this Mr. Blue Chris nodded again and faced John ok I'll do some more thinking then come find you Chris said John nodded ok I'll see you later and it was nice to see you guys again John said and speeded off to Avengers Tower.

I think it's about time I get going too James said I'll see you around he said and continued his way towards Winchester see ya James Chris and Claire shouted out to him then Chris turned to face Claire alright sis be honest did you really hear everything what me and John was talking about Chris asked casually yeah Claire said guiltily I'm sorry Chris she said don't be Chris said I would have done the same thing if you were talking to James and John as well he replied Claire smiled at her brother when he said that thanks for that Chris she said happily your welcome he said and they continued on the way to their house when they arrived at it they were met with yet another familiar face two of them to be exact the first one was 6ft 3inchs tall muscular male and was wearing a camouflage tanktop and pants and had on a Solid Snake headband this was Rick Krauser the son of Jack Krauser a brute of a Soldier sometimes childish but follows the law without breaking it and a good guy. The second figure was that of a female figure about Claire's height she had short brown hair white skin and wore a blue dress this was Jill Valentine a close friend to Claire and a soon to be partner of Chris Redfield, fancy running into you two here Claire said Rick and Jill turned to face Claire and Chris well I'll be dammed Chris Claire good to see you Rick greeted same to you how you two been Claire asked the duo we been good matter of fact we were on the way to HQ their sending me on a mission with Leon and my father not sure where through and their sending Jill back to Raccoon City to track down something called Nemesis Rick explained.

Nemesis? What's that Chris questioned don't know HQ didn't say but my guess is it probably another type of virus developed by Umbrella Rick said Umbrella? Are you sure Claire asked like I said it's just guess Rick answered so what about you how did your missions go he asked great we passed with flying colors Chris replied.

**Author's Note: Let's stop right here for time being now I'll be honest with you for this takes place after Chris Story from Code Veronica but during both Resident Evil 3 and Resident Evil Darkside Chronicles and to be frank I have never played none of the Resident Evil games so there might be some OOC in the story now with that outta the way I'm Speedster101 and I'll see you next chapter. **


End file.
